narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Kasumi
Shin Kasumi ( 霞真, Kasumi Shin) is a Jonin level ninja from Konohagakure. He is first member and then head of Team Seventeen. Character belongs to YozoraArashi on deviantART, bases to other artist (see references). English is not my mother toungue so I apologies for some strange words. Still under construction. Specially the ability part Background Shin Kasumi is the youngest son of Mayumi and Kenzo Kasumi, ex-ninas of Kirigakure. Mayumi and Kenzo lived in the Kirigakure while it was known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist" and both faced the death matches to improve their ninja ranks. Mayumi’s challenges were so good that she became a candidate to became one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. During a mission Mayumi obtained a secret information that put her in danger. Kenzo Kasumi was instructed to kill her but during their battle he remained fascinated by that girl and decided to leave her alive. After knocking her out he took her to Konoha exchanging useful informations with the Hokage for their safety. When Mayumi recovered at the village she tried to kill Kenzo because she thought he had destroyed her dream to became a Swordsmen of the Mist as Ameyuri Ringo. Unfortunately for her she could not return to the Kirigakure or even leave Konoha since there was a big reward for her head. Kenzo had the same problem and two of them had to stay together in the village. Mayumi hated Kenzo but he didn’t mind it and followed her everywhere. For three years they continued in this way, with Kenzo running behind Mayumi with gifts and love letters while she did never speak to him. One day Kenzo with a serious face (that was unusual for him) went to Mayumi asking her to marry him. As usual Mayumi did not answer and turned away. Kenzo surrounded to that idea and decided to leave the village, that meant a death sentence. While he was a few steps out of the village a bouquet of flowers was launched at him. As he turn back he saw Mayumi wearing a long white dress and smiling at him with superiority. That day they got married and lived happily for many years. Besides Shin they had two other children Minoru and Kenta, both Shin’s elder brothers. Shin being the youngest had to stand the jokes of his elder brothers and for this reason he grew up firm, combative and revengeful. At the age of twelve he graduated from the academy and was put in Team Seventeen with Ami Kaniri and Namiko Shizuka guided by Ryukaku-sensei. Ami was a delicate girl that became a ninja just because of the insistence of her grandparents. She felt in love with Shin and when she confessed to him he discovered that he didn’t have any interest in females. One day Team Seventeen was paired with Team Guy for a mission. In that occasion Shin for the first time met Neji Hyuga and felt in love with him. In that same mission Ami was wounded quite seriously and she left the team leaving a vacant place. Few months later Mirai Reini joined the team as the replacement of Ami. Between Shin and Mirai was born a competitive spirit since both of them wanted to be the best in everything. They usually screamed at each other but when a moment was critic they did a good team work specially when they protected Namiko that is the team’s medical-nin. Team Seventeen was usually in any sort of trouble because of Namiko’s desire to help people, Mirai’s bad habit to think loud and Shin’s revengeful spirit. But there was always Ryukaku-sensei that with a big smile would rescue them from every difficult situation even if then for them it meant never-ending trainings and psychological tortures. (Ryukaku was once member of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force) Personality Shin is a decided and stubborn ninja and hates to be second to anyone. He isn’t particularly social but when he grows fond of someone he invest a lot of trust and confidence in that person. He is very vindictive and doesn’t stand to be betrayed. He likes competence because it’s a chance for him to prove that he is better, even if it’s not always the truth. Appearance Shin has dark purple hair as his mother and dark gold eyes as his father. In Part I his hair are short and he has a part of them pinned back with a long fringe on his eyes. He wears a dark purple t-shirt and a large black blouse. He has his headband tied around his neck. In Part II he has a long sleeved purple shirt and the usual flak jacket of the Konoha uniform. His hair has grown longer and he holds them is a high ponytail. Abilities Shins best skills are in Taijutsu. He likes the short range combats and he likes to use his mothers katana. He is also good in few Ninjutsu techniques that he likes to associate to the katana fights. He has a great support from Mirai when they fight together and they usually mix they ninjutsu attacks for a more powerful attack. He most commonly uses his mother’s large bladed katana that she used to train when she wanted to became one of the Seven Swordsman. 'Status' Part I Shin’s first appearance is during the Chunin exam along with the whole Team Seventeen. During the written exam he uses Mirai’s same technique and steals the paper from the girl sitting near him while he is distracting her smiling in a seductive way. Then during the second stage he goes mad when Namiko leaves the team to go and help Team Seven. Shin and Mirai look for him and find him knocked out by the sound ninjas near Rock Lee. Shin is furious and wants to face them but Mirai stops him while Sasuke recovers and uses the Cursed Seal to knock them all out. After seeing Mirai win with her opponent at the selection he is willing to do anything to also pass and don’t be worse than her but he discovers that his opponent is Namiko. In the respect of his best friend, even if it is difficult for him, he renounces to fight. But Namiko is of the same idea and they both are not qualified for the Third Stage. During the Sasuke retrieval Arc he reaches the five men squad and helps Neji in the fight with Kidomaru. After he brings Neji back to Konoha he understands that there will never be anything between them since Neji surely has not his same “tastes”. Team Seventeen goes to another mission and at the end of with while the whole team is enjoying some free time at a festival Namiko reveals that he is really touched by Shin’s sacrifice and that his loyalty is the reason why he is in love with him. Shin realizes that that loyalty he had for Namiko, so strong to even let Mirai win, is also love. From that day they start to date each other secretly even if Mirai discovers them in no time becoming a fangirl and loving them as a couple. With this new relationship in Team Seventeen things between Shin and Mirai change. They stop arguing all the time and start focusing on teamwork. Few months after Naruto’s departure for his training Team Seventeen joins another Chunin Exam and this time all three of them manage to became Chunins. Part II Team Seventeen is again apart. For two years Mirai went back to the Mori no Me and after her return she stayed in the Team for just a year before leaving it again to join the ANBU squad. Ryukaku also leaves the group to train new ninjas just graduated from the academy. Shin being a Jonin becomes Team’s Seventeen leader and two other ninjas are added to the group. In no time Mirai leaves the village and joins Akatsuki and for this reason Shin feels betrayed. He tries to understand why Mirai has done such a terriblw thing after all that years of loyalty and he does some research. Danzo noticing he's interest tells him that Mirai was a spy for the Akatsuki and that she was involved in the Uchiha massacre because the only one she is loyal to is Itachi Uchiha and that their plan was to destroy Konoha from the inside. Shin can't belive it but when he discovers that Mirai and Itachi are actually involved he tries to suspect that Danzo's story is actually true. Shin is so convinced that Mirai wantsto destroy Konoha but few months later she cames backs to the village destroyed by Itachi’s death. At that point she explains to her teammates that her betray was ju st an ANBU mission that she decided with the Hokage and under Danzo’s advice. Shin understands that Danzo was trying to destroy Mirai's reputation and make her leave the Village. This because he thinks that she actually is a threat because of the Clan she belongs to. During the Fourth Shinobi World War Team Seventeen is divided again. Mirai fights with Itachi and Sasuke against Kabuto, Namiko is assigned to Shizune’s Medical Team while Shin joins the Third Division. When Namiko is killed by a White Zetsu Shin surrenders and decides to not fight anymore wanting to be trapped in the Infinite Tskuyomi where he can meet Namiko again. Team Seventeen Pact After becoming all chunins the members of Team Seventeen have done the pact that they will leave their hair grow until they will all became Jonins. Shin and Mirai achieved that purpose but still Namiko wasn’t able to do it and never will. Trivia * Shin's name means "true" * Kasumi means "fog" * Shin Kasumi is gay * Shin first love was Neji Hyuga * Shin's true love is Namiko Shizuka See Also * Mirai Reini * Namiko Shizuka * Mizumi Reini * Shiroi Reini * Reini Clan Reference Kasumi Shin and family belongs to YozoraArashi on deviantART. Team Seventeen togheter based on Orochimaru, Jiraya and Tsunade fanart. Rest done entirely by me. Category:DRAFT